In memory of
by Flor de cactus
Summary: Draco tinha essa impressão, algumas vezes, de que sempre era sete de março. Mas claro que só eram coisas de sua cabeça.


Título: In memory of

Autora: Flor de cactus

Beta: Watashinomori

Spoilers: Deveria ser até DH, mas pensando bem, jogue esse livro pela janela e ele não te fará falta pra entender nada aqui.

oO0Oo

Presente de aniversário atrasado para N. Shibboleth, uma das poucas pessoas no mundo que pode me fazer escrever Drarry.

oO0Oo

Perto da cama de casal, em cima de um criado mudo que sempre rangia ao ter suas gavetas abertas, havia um calendário de papel com uma única folha. Ela estava enfeitiçada para mudar automaticamente a cada vinte e três horas, cinqüenta e seis minutos e quatro segundos, e, sempre que Draco abria os olhos, ela marcava uma data diferente.

No dia cinco de janeiro Harry se abraçou a Draco na cama depois de uma briga mais feroz do que o normal e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas baixinho, dizendo que aquilo não aconteceria novamente, que ele não precisava se preocupar e que eles iriam ficar velhinhos juntos.

A idéia de ficar velho não agradava Draco, mas ele sentiu-se amolecer e o abraçou de volta.

oO0Oo

Draco acordou bem disposto. Levantou-se antes do despertador muggle estúpido tocar e tomou um banho quente e cheio de espumas. Sentia-se leve, mas seu bom humor durou pouco. Estava quase pronto para sair para trabalhar quando percebeu que era domingo. Sete de março, uma droga de domingo.

Se perguntando se Harry teria pela milésima vez desregulado o calendário, e onde estaria ele, Draco foi bufando até a cozinha.

A cozinha onde estava... sua mãe?

Narcissa tomava chá calmamente. Ela não era uma visita muito comum, já que ela e Harry não se entendiam, mas era sempre bem-vinda.

-- Mamãe, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não costuma vir aqui...

A mulher loira o olhou e sorriu. Draco tinha a impressão de que algumas rugas novas haviam aparecido em seu rosto.

-- Eu só fiquei com saudade do meu filho preferido.

Draco bufou.

-- Você viu o Harry, mãe? Ele já tinha saído quando eu acordei.

-- Sim, nós nos cruzamos pelo corredor. Ele ia visitar aqueles Weasley. – ela respondeu, sem olhar diretamente os olhos do filho.

O rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela, servindo uma xícara para si mesmo. Queimou um dedo. Não estava acostumado a não ter elfos domésticos para ajudá-lo.

Sua mãe começou a falar da última viagem que fizera à França, de como tudo estava lindo. Draco deveria ir de novo algum dia. Lucius adorava aquela região.

Draco tinha a impressão de que já ouvira tudo milhares de vezes. Não era de se estranhar, Narcissa adorava aquele país. Tão tradicional e puro, dizia. Mas ainda assim, deixou que as palavras da mãe o embalassem, e guardou suas energias para brigar com Harry quando ele chegasse.

oO0Oo

Aquela manhã estava nublada e o tempo doía em seus ossos. Draco acordou de mau-humor e olhou o calendário. Sete de março, domingo. Menos mal.

Ele deixou-se afundar no travesseiro macio, decidindo que não faria nada o dia todo. Só saiu da cama para comer e pegar um livro para se distrair.

Já estava perto da metade quando um elfo bateu à porta e entrou com uma bandeja. Draco apontou o criado mudo e esperou o elfo sair antes de ver o que sua mãe super-protetora havia mandado.

Quando ele terminou de comer, viu um livro jogado na cama, marcado mais ou menos no meio. Abriu-o na página marcada, mas não reconhecia nada sobre a história. Olhou o calendário. Era um domingo, não tinha nada para fazer.

Deitando-se na cama de casal – sem mesmo perguntar-se que demônios teria acontecido a sua cama de solteiro, que estava ali até ontem – Draco abriu o livro na página um e começou a ler.

oO0Oo

Depois de acordado, Draco manteve os olhos fechados. Sentia-se como se estivesse num corpo que não era o dele, e tateando o outro lado da cama, percebeu que algo faltava, mas não sabia o quê.

Levantou-se da cama macia e se arrastou para a porta mais próxima. Não conseguia lembrar do que havia por trás dela, mas seus pés funcionavam automaticamente.

Era um banheiro. E deveria ter sido óbvio para Draco. Não era, mas o rapaz loiro nem se incomodou com esse fato. Apenas achou a pia com as mãos e lavou o rosto, finalmente conseguindo enxergar algo ao abrir os olhos.

O que viu deixou-o com um grito preso na garganta. O espelho do banheiro refletia um homem muito mais velho do que ele mesmo, com rugas e os primeiros cabelos brancos despontando, mas ainda assim muito parecido com o que ele seria um dia.

Espelhos mágicos tinham personalidade. Todos muito doces, muito gentis, todos fiéis à figura que deveria ser refletida.

Os joelhos de Draco tremiam sem que ele pudesse controlar. A voz do espelho chegou calma e baixinha.

-- Quietinho, querido. Tente respirar.

Draco respirou, e logo que o oxigênio chegou a seu cérebro, ele começou a roer suas unhas, em pânico.

-- Por que você está fazendo isso? – ele inquiriu, substituindo o medo irracional por raiva pura. – Eu não sou assim! Reflita minha cara direito!

O espelho mirou-o com pena mal disfarçada.

-- Toda vez que você acorda tem sido a mesma coisa, querido. Vou falar com sua mãe. Já passou da hora da eutanásia.

Arregalou os olhos e pegou o primeiro objeto que alcançou – uma saboneteira de metal polido – e arremessou contra o espelho. Alguns cacos se desprenderam, mas o reflexo ainda era visível por entre os pedaços trincados, sorrindo para ele.

O rapaz loiro saiu correndo do banheiro, sem perceber que sua testa sangrava e foi abrindo todas as portas que encontrava, buscando alguma saída.

Uma das portas levava a um quarto mal-iluminado, e nele havia uma cama onde uma mulher estava dormindo. Ao vê-la, sem saber porquê, Draco se acalmou.

Ela era muito velha. A pele frágil se esticava sobre os ossos finos, e os cabelos compridos tinham resquícios de dourado. Era bonita, apesar da idade avançada e da face marcada de preocupações.

No criado mudo à direita da cama havia uma varinha. Logo que a viu, Draco caminhou o mais silencioso que pôde para lá e apanhou-a. O sono da mulher era pesado, ou talvez estivesse muito cansada. Ele se atreveu a abrir todas as gavetas e procurar qualquer coisa que lhe fosse útil para descobrir onde estava.

Roupas, documentos. Fotografias do que parecia ser uma família toda loira, que não reconheceu. Também havia recortes de jornais. Muitos.

Devagar, ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, cheio de cuidados. Percebera, sem ânimo, que não tinha para onde ir. Não sabia onde estava, nem reconhecia nada pelos arredores. Não tinha energia para aparatar, nenhuma idéia de por quê. Mas agora estava armado, ao menos.

Ele voltou ao quarto no qual acordara e trancou a porta com todos os feitiços que poderia. Só esse esforço o deixou exausto.

Deitou-se na cama e começou a analisar todas as coisas que tinha pegado, mas se deteve numa foto particular.

Um rapaz moreno acenava e sorria para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado. Ele tinha uma cicatriz estranha em sua testa, lembrando um raio. Mas foram os olhos dele, verdes, brilhantes e cheios de promessas, que chamaram a atenção de Draco. Teve a impressão de que se pudesse encontrar aquele jovem, tudo seria melhor. Talvez...

Tinha que encontra-lo. Era sua única esperança, sem fundamento, como todas as outras, mas uma esperança. Sem querer, imaginou que ele apareceria de repente. Quase o viu abrindo a porta, e sentiu um pouquinho de saudade de sua própria ilusão quando percebeu que não era real.

Ele juntou todas as fotos e os recortes de jornal que não havia lido e escondeu-os debaixo do colchão. Pegou a varinha roubada e destrancou a porta. Sairia, e faria algumas perguntas àquela mulher, antes de procurar o rapaz da foto.

Quando ele chegou até o quarto da mulher, ela já havia saído. E trancado tudo com uma magia tão forte que Draco não conseguiu abrir uma mísera janela. Ele gritou de frustração, o mais alto que pode. Depois percebeu que não havia na casa um único objeto cortante, nem qualquer coisa que pudesse machucá-lo. O espelho de "seu" banheiro no "seu" quarto, sumira.

Sua mente começou a pensar sozinha, mas ele não consentiu que ela lhe mostrasse que, se alguém – aquela mulher – o trancara ali, sozinho, isolado, mas deixava tudo que pudesse querer e nada com o quê ele pudesse se ferir, deveria haver alguma razão para não sair.

oO0Oo

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que, por algum motivo estranho, estivera adormecido no chão do corredor que levava ao quarto de hóspedes.

-- Harry? – tentou, mesmo que não pudesse ouvir sua voz como mais que um murmúrio rouco e áspero.

Nenhuma resposta veio. O loiro ignorou a dor no corpo, provavelmente por dormir de mau jeito, e o fato de que parecia ter envelhecido dez anos em uma noite, e levantou-se do chão, escorando-se na parede. Piscou, sua cabeça girava. Ele andou até seu quarto, mas não havia ninguém lá.

-- Harry? Harry, onde você está? – disse mais alto. Notava a claridade do fim da tarde entrando pela janela, apesar da cortina. O calendário marcava o dia sete de março, e era domingo.

Era domingo e Harry não estava em casa, e ele dormira no corredor, em vez de estar em sua cama macia. Mil coisas passaram pela cabeça de Draco. Não seria a primeira vez que um bruxo das trevas aparecia e atacava Harry. Voldemort tinha aberto muitas portas, e feito da cabeça do rapaz um troféu muito mais valioso do que deveria.

Pensou em mandar uma coruja para alguém, mesmo um Weasley se necessário. Mas antes que fizesse algo de que se arrependeria depois, um maço de papéis colocados de qualquer jeito sob o colchão chamou sua atenção.

Com a impressão de que estava perdendo tempo e uma irritação crescendo dentro de si, apanhou as folhas soltas e começou a examiná-las rapidamente. Muitas fotos de sua família unida, de quando seu pai ainda estava vivo, e uma foto de Harry. Vários artigos de jornais, todos relacionados a eles na época da guerra bruxa. Quem era comensal e quem não era, e a festa que a imprensa fizera naqueles meses difíceis. Apenas um não estava relacionado à guerra.

Havia uma foto de Harry no centro da página, e Draco começou a lê-lo, ignorando a manchete chamativa, que anunciava a morte do Eleito em letras chamativas e negras.

Simplesmente não podia ser verdade.

Parou no meio da matéria e olhou a data do jornal. Seis de janeiro, um sábado. E ele se lembrou, de repente, de que alguém tinha tentado matar Harry na sexta-feira, e que desde então o moreno não saíra de perto dele, tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

O resto da matéria descrevia o luto de uma nação inteira pelo seu herói. Draco quase não tivera estômago para ler até o fim, que informava que o suposto namorado de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, estivera presente durante a tragédia e passava bem, com apenas alguns danos leves a sua memória.

ra de perto dele, tentando tranquilizlgunciava a morte do Eleito em letras chamativas e negras. fato de que parecia ter envelhe Dobrou o artigo, se perguntando por que guardara aquilo. Talvez nem tivesse sido ele. Talvez tivesse sido Harry, porque ele não estava morto. Se ele estivesse morto, ele não saberia o que fazer.

Havia uma varinha em seu bolso. Não percebera antes, pois era ali que ele a carregava a maior parte do tempo. Quando a pegou, notou que não era sua, mas de sua mãe.

Talvez tivesse sido Narcissa que guardara aquele pedaço de jornal.

Não importava.

Ele fez todos os testes que podia para saber se o jornal era original ou se estava enfeitiçado para mostrar outra coisa, mas as letras do Profeta não se alteraram.

Começou a chorar sem perceber. Só se deu conta quando uma lágrima caiu no papel em suas mãos e borrou o sorriso de Harry. Típico.

Ergueu a varinha e explodiu a cama, o criado mudo e uma parede. Depois a apontou para sua testa e sussurrou um "Obliviate" bem baixinho.

oO0Oo

Acordou sem nenhuma consciência de quem era ou de onde estava. Só sentia uma dor aguda na cabeça.

Era um lugar agradável, assim mesmo, embora um pouco superlotado. Alguns bruxos reconstruíam uma parede, uma mulher velha, porém bela, estava sentada ao final da cama onde ele estava deitado, chorando um pouco, e uma segunda mulher vestia um uniforme de curandeira e mirava-o com o rosto neutro.

-- Hoje é sete de março? – ele perguntou.

A curandeira o olhou com curiosidade.

-- É o que diz seu calendário. – ela retorquiu.

-- Acho que toda vez que eu acordo é sete de março.

-- Deve ser só impressão sua.

A mulher ao pé da cama soltou um soluço estrangulado.

-- O que aconteceu comigo? – ele inquiriu. Estaria irritado ou assustado se pudesse pensar.

-- Você apagou sua própria memória.

-- Por que eu faria isso? – quis saber, franzindo a testa.

-- Esperávamos que você nos contasse, mas parece que você é muito bom com feitiços de memória.

Ele ficou quieto e a curandeira voltou a examiná-lo. Fez algumas perguntas, mas não respondeu mais as dele.

-- Você vai se lembrar de tudo que acontecer daqui pra frente. –falou num tom gentil. – Essa senhora aqui se chama Narcissa, ela vai cuidar de você. Não pergunte mais nada, você não agüenta muita informação de uma só vez. – completou ao vê-lo abrir a boca outra vez. – Vocês terão muito tempo para se conhecer.

Ele apenas concordou com um gesto vago. Estava com sono, e a cama onde estava deitado era tão macia.

oO0Oo

Narcissa era uma companhia agradável, apesar de deixar a impressão de conhecê-lo a muito mais tempo do que ele a conhecia. Falava muito de suas idas à França, e de como ele deveria ir até lá algum dia, quando estivesse melhor. Falava de seu falecido marido e de um filho que se chamava Draco e que também morrera muito jovem. Falava sobre o namorado desse filho, e de como Draco teria morrido por ele, de como deixara tudo de bom e do melhor por ele. O tal namorado tinha morrido também, e esse parecia ser o único consolo de Narcissa.

Era um dia agradável quando ele achou por acaso todas as fotos e artigos de jornal que a mulher guardara. Simpatizou imediatamente com a visão mais jovem e feliz dela, com seu marido e com seu filho, e com o rapaz moreno que aparecia sozinho numa imagem também. Ele tinha olhos bonitos.

Chamava-se Harry, mas isso ele descobriu num dos recortes de jornal. Noticiava a morte dele, um herói, numa emboscada armada por um bruxo das trevas, que aproveitara a ocasião para fazer algo muito ruim ao filho de Narcissa. O rapaz loiro estava numa foto menor, e deveria ter morrido no hospital, suspeitava, pois não morrera no ataque.

-- Essa gente faz cada coisa... atacar bruxos famosos com a quantidade de abortos que há por aí...

Não fazia diferença, pensou. Guardou o recorte junto dos outros papéis no lugar onde o encontrara e foi fazer chá, ainda que sempre queimasse um dedo.

oO0Oo

-- Inferno! – gritou, levando um dedo a boca.

Do outro lado da mesa, Harry riu.

-- O que é tão engraçado, Potter?

-- Você. – o rapaz moreno respondeu, seus olhos verdes brilhando atrás das lentes dos óculos. – Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

Draco franziu a testa, irritado, e não respondeu. Mais uma vez, tentou colocar um pouco de chá em sua xícara e, de novo, queimou um dedo pálido e fino.

Harry deu mais uma risada antes de se aproximar do loiro e encher a xícara do loiro com um líquido âmbar e misturá-lo com leite. Ele pegou-a com uma mão e apontou seu dedo queimado para o outro rapaz.

-- Você sabe quem é o culpado disso, não sabe?

-- Você quis aprender a fazer chá.

-- Você devia ter me impedido.

-- Eu não quero parar seus passos para a independência. – Harry respondeu. Segurava a mão dele agora, e deu um beijo leve no dedo queimado.

Draco suspirou, mas não fez nenhum esforço para soltar sua mão da dele. Pelo contrário, deixou Harry carregá-lo para a cama como se estivesse mortalmente ferido. O lençol estava frio, a pele do outro rapaz estava morna e o calendário marcava sete de março.

oO0Oo

Finito

NA: Gostou? Detestou? Me deixe saber. Cada vez que você não deixa review uma tal de Ginny ataca o Testa Rachada.


End file.
